The Real Story Of The Uchiha Clan
by Aerisuke
Summary: Do you ever wonder why Itachi had killed The Uchiha Clan? Well this is the real story of the Uchiha Clan massacre. And this... is Itachi's and Sasuke's story. R&R Please.


The Real Story Of The Uchiha Clan Chapter 1: Itachi and Serah's Story

(NOTE: THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE STORY, SASUKE IS TELLING THE STORY OF HOW ITACHI KILLED THE UCHIHA CLAN AND WHY HE DID IT.)

Story:  
Do you ever wonder why Itachi had killed The Uchiha Clan? Well this is the real story of the Uchiha Clan massacre. And this... is Itach's and Sasuke's story. R&R Please.

Hello. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am twenty-five years old. About eighteen years ago, my older brother Itachi Uchiha had killed The Uchiha Clan... including his beloved wife, Serah and their sixteen-year-old daughter, Garnet. At first, I never understood why Itachi had killed The Uchiha Clan until Itachi had given me a letter that he had written telling me of why he killed our family. I even thought of Serah as a sister while I thought of Garnet as a daughter. I was only twenty-three when my family was killed. And now... two years later... I am happily married to Serah's younger sister, Yuna. But you'll know more about her later on in the story. Anyway... my name is Sasuke Uchiha. And this... is the real story of The Uchiha Clan.

I was seven years old. Itachi had come into the kitchen for breakfast in a rather cheerful mood. "Hello everyone." said Itachi in a lovesick way. "Well... you seem to be cheerful this morning." said my mother, Mikoto. "No... I'm more than cheerful, Mother. I'm... I'm happy." said Itachi. "Happy? About what? What is there to be happy about, Big Brother?" I asked. "I met someone." said Itachi. "You did? Who?" asked my mother. "I met a beautiful girl. Her name... was Serah Farron." said Itachi. "Oooh! Tell us more about this "Serah" girl, Big Brother!" I cried jumping up and down eager to know about this "Serah" girl. "Well... it all began earlier this morning." said Itachi as he told of how he met Serah earlier this morning.

Flashback...

Itachi was on his way back home until he heard a beautiful singing voice. He then followed the voice to where it was coming from. He then stopped at a bridge... and that's... when he saw... her. She was so beautiful. "You have a beautiful voice." said Itachi as he walked up to Serah. "Oh! Thank you! It's my sister's theme. Our mother used to sing that to her a long time ago when she was a baby. But... our parents died... six years ago... from a strange illness." said Serah, sadly. "Oh... I'm sorry." said Itachi. "It's okay. By the way... what's your name?" asked Serah as she looked at Itachi. "Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." said Itachi. "Nice to meet you, Itachi. I'm Serah Farron." said Serah as she and Itachi shook hands. "So tell me about yourself, Itachi." said Serah as she and Itachi talked about themselves for half an hour until Itachi had to go back home. "I have to go, Serah. I'll see you later... okay?" asked Itachi. "Itachi... wait." said Serah as Itachi turned around to look at Serah. "When will I... see you again?" asked Serah. "Hmm... Hey... I know! How about we go on a date?" asked Itachi as Serah blushed. "A date?" asked Serah. "Yeah! You can come over to my house! Then you can meet my family!" cried Itachi, happily. "Yeah! Then my family can meet your family! But... how about another time?" asked Serah. "Huh?" asked Itachi. "I mean, how about my family meets your family another time? But... I'll still go on a date with you, okay, Itachi?" asked Serah as Itachi nodded his head. "Okay. Well... see you tonight, Serah!" cried Itachi as he kissed Serah on her right cheek. "Yeah... see you tonight... Itachi." said Serah as Itachi ran back home.

End of flashback...

After Itachi was done with his story, I sang: "Itachi and Serah sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love... then comes marriage. Then comes Serah with the baby carriage!" "Cut it out, Sasuke!" cried Itachi as he poked me in the forehead. "Ow!" I cried. "Anyway... I'm going to get ready for my date." said Itachi as he went upstairs to his room.

Later that night...

Serah rang the doorbell as she arrived at our house. My mother then opened the door. "Oh. You must be Serah, Itachi's girlfriend." said my mother. "Oh. You must be Mrs. Uchiha." said Serah. "Come in. Make yourself at home." said my mother as I came downstairs to greet Serah. "So... you're Itachi's girlfriend, huh?" I asked. "Uh... yeah. Who are you?" asked Serah as she blushed when I said the word "girlfriend". "That's Sasuke... my little brother." said Itachi as he came to meet Serah. "Wait... you're having your date here?" I asked. "Yep!" cried Itachi as the both of them walked arm in arm to his bedroom upstairs. Of course, I snuck into Itachi's room and hid in his closet while they were having their "romantic date". "I really like your house, Itachi. And I really like your mom and little brother." said Serah. "Yeah well you haven't met my father yet." said Itachi. "Do your parents work?" asked Serah. "Well... my father works in the police force. And my mother is a stay-at-home-mom." said ITachi. "Well... I only wish I could meet him." said Serah. "You will... next time." said Itachi. "Serah... come here." said Itachi. "Why?" asked Serah. "Just come." said Itachi as Serah got a little bit closer to Itachi as the two of them kissed. I then quietly walked out of the room as the two of them ended up doing "it". They then ended up "making love". Making love meant that two people had decided to make a baby. That's what my mother told me when I asked her of what it meant to "make love".

The next morning...

After Itachi and Serah got dressed, Itachi decided to take her home the next day. Of course, Itachi proposed to her as she said yes. After they married, they gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Garnet. I ended up becoming her uncle even though I was only seven.

(NOTE: IN CHAPTER TWO WHEN ITACHI KILLS THE UCHIHA CLAN... THAT'S WHEN THE REAL STORY BEGINS.)


End file.
